vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanzaki Kaori
Summary Kanzaki Kaori '(神裂 火織) is a magician and a Saint, a person born with a body similar to the Son of God, which grants her superhuman powers. Initiallly the leader of the Amakusa-Style Remix Church, she left them and joined Necessarius, a British magic organization tasked with hunting magic criminals and eliminating any magical threat to the United Kingdom.In Necessarius she met Index and Stiyl Magnus, who became her friends. Later in the series she would reunite with her former companions when the Amakusa also joined Necessarius. Considered one of the ten strongest magicians in London, Kaori has taken part in almost all of the important events of the series involving magic. Kaori is the protagonist of one of the series sidestories, in which she works to resolve a series of incidents all over the world related to Norse mythology, which ends up with her fighting fellow Saint and Valkyrie, Brunhild Eiktobel. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 7-A normally, 6-C with Yuisen Name: Kanzaki Kaori, Salvare000 (Be the salvation of those who cannot be saved), Breaker of God Origin: To aru Majutsu no Index Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Magician, Saint, Priestess and Current Pontiff of the Amakusa-Style Remix Church Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, speed, stamina and senses, capable of channeling larger amount of mana compared to normal magicians, master swordswoman, battoujutsu expert, rune magic, Amakusa style magic, fire and ice spells, healing magic, wire-based attacks, able to withstand high temperatures, surviving in space Attack Potency: Mountain level (Comparable to other Saints, who are equal to people capable of this ) normally, Island level 'with Yuisen 'Speed: High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed (Could keep up with Gabriel for some time, able to hold her own against Carissa with Curtana Original and later fight Carissa with a shard of Curtana Second and the weakened Knight Leader and Acqua at the same time) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class EJ Durability: Mountain level Stamina: Extremely high, but depletes faster while using Yuisen Range: Extended melee range with Shichiten Shichitou (2m), tens of meters with steel wires Standard Equipment: Shichiten Shichitou (Seven Heaven Seven Swords), seven steel wires Intelligence: Above average, knowledgeable in magic Weaknesses: As a Saint she's weak to attacks and magic that resemble how the Son of God was killed (being stabbed, a crown of Thorns and the crucifix), Yuisen drains her stamina Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Amakusa's Magic/Combat:' As the former leader of the Amakusa-Style Remix Church, Kanzaki is able to use a mix of Christian, Buddhist and Shinto spells. The Amakusa are particularly skilled on a brand of Idol Theory that allows them to cast spells using symbolism hidden in body movement and everyday items. * Nanasen (七閃 Nanasen, lit. "Seven Flashes"): Kanzaki Kaori's main form of attack, which uses 7 wires which can 'split' into thousands to surround and cut the enemy. She can also use the wires to create three-dimensional magic arrays to cast magic. * Wire shield: Using the wires, she can create a massive defensive spell. Since she used it on the area around Buckingham Palace, it is likely that the spell is as large as that area. The magic barrier created from the spell is powerful enough to withstand several bunker cluster missiles. * Boundary of Forbidden Wires (禁糸結界 Kinshi Kekkai): '' A spell originating from South East Asia, Kaori creates a magic circle using her wires. It's meant to summons a god to protect an area, which can be a 100-meter radius circle, and creates an unique wavelength of magic to cause the assault forces to be wrong in their judgment, changes their perception about the areas where the people are in. Just like Stiyl's Opila runes, this spell creates a people clearing field and in addition to that. This spell takes some time to set up. * '''Red Lotus Flames:' Using her wires, Kanzaki summons a strong red flame to surround the target, creating explosions upon the target. * Ice spells: Kanzaki can also use her wires to use ice magic. * Yuisen (唯閃 Yuisen, lit. "Single Flash"): An attack that temporarily increases Kanzanki's strength and speed, infusing her sword with magic and giving her the capability to slice even Christian angels in half. Since this is a technique intended to be used to end a fight quickly, it tires out Kanzaki if it's used continuously during a long fight. -'Healing magic:' Developed when Kanzaki Kaori had lost her comrades and was going down the path that Saints often go down, this magic is based on her qualities as a Saint and the feats of resurrection carried out by the Son of God. While unable to carry its intended purpos, it remains a way for Kanzaki to heal people. Kanzaki can heal the injuries of others by using the symbol of a cross and transferring her Saint magic to them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Sword Users Category:Thread Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Runes Users Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Sword Users